Three Perspectives, Two Views
by xxx-bundythebear-xxx
Summary: Tony, Ziva, Abby. Three Perspectives, Two Opposing Views, One friend who know better and a happy ending. My first story! In four parts.
1. Hearts Refuse To Break Even

**I don't own NCIS. I wish! Song: Breakeven by The Script**

* * *

Hearts Refuse To Break Even

Tony straightened his new Armani tie as he casually glanced in the mirror. He decided the colour suited him. "I'll take..." he drifted off. The pretty young assistant smiled, thinking he had caught the alluring scent of her new perfume, "... the tie?"She flirted. "Anything else?"

Tony wasn't listening. He was still caught up. But not with the sexy blonde woman, but the song playing softly in the shopping mall P.A system. Why did it seem familiar? He had never heard it before...

"I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing. Just praying to a god I don't believe in. Coz I've got time while she got freedom."

Tony's mind flashed to Roy, Michael. The men she loved. Langer, Dunham, Worth. The men she casually flirted with. While he could barely breathe watching their displays of lust, she revelled in it. Yes, she certainly had the freedom.

"Coz when a heart breaks, no it don't break even. While I'm wide awake, no she has no trouble sleeping, coz when a heart breaks no it don't break even."

Flash to Abby's announcement that Rivkin's place stopped overnight in DC. While she was sleeping in his arms, he couldn't even close his eyes, troubled about her choice of men, while she casually flitted about. Yes, he knew that. When a heart breaks, it definitely doesn't break evenly.

"What am I gonna do, when the best part of me was always you? What am I gonna say, when I'm all choked up and you're OK? I'm falling to pieces..."

Yes, in Israel, he was definitely the one choked up. He had plenty to say, but he couldn't make it come all out. If he had said what he felt, she would have come home wrapped in his arms. Or that's how he liked to imagine it.

"Coz when a heart breaks, no it don't break even..." The song faded out.

"Sir? Uh, was their anything else you wanted with that sexy tie, if I do say so myself?" He ignored her last, blatant attempt to catch his attention, thrusting her breasts outwards.

"Um, no thank you, just the tie." He was still in his own world. Yes, Ziva definitely has the smaller part of their broken heart.


	2. No Happy Ending

**Song: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne**

* * *

No Happy Ending

Ziva finished untying her shoelace, placed her iPod in its dock, and pressed shuffle. She heard the soft tune Abby had only recently placed on her iPod, wanting to expand both their ranges, as she opened the fridge and grabbed a cool bottle of water. She sat down, exhausted from her morning run.

"So much for my happy ending... Let's talk this over, it's not like we're dead. Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead, held up so high on such a breakable thread."

Yes, so much for the happy ending she had envisaged. First with Michael, then with the person on her mind all morning. She could barely think his name at the moment. She was left hanging, not knowing her position with him. He could never talk about things seriously. It almost felt as though he were dead.

"You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be... You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it."

They did lose it. Everyone could see they fit. But after Jeanne, she felt lost, as though she had everything she needed ripped away from her.

"So much for my happy ending, all this time you were pretending."

Pretending like he pretended with Jeanne. Well, he did it well. Fooled her. But that was to be expected. He was expert at pretending.

"All the memories so close to me just fade away. All the things you hide from me, all the stuff that you do."

She was terrified those few good memories would slip through her fingers while he hooked up with more and more Brenda's.

She shook herself out of self pity, she needed to get changed for work. Ziva wondered what incredible sex stories he would have for McGee and her today.

Yes, Tony definitely had it easier, he didn't have to deal with a happy ending that would never happen.


	3. There Shouldnt Be Two More Lonely People

**Thanks to those who reviewed! It made my day! Chapter Three is here. Song: Two More Lonely People in the World by Miley Cyrus**

* * *

There Shouldn't Be Two More Lonely People

Abby hummed to herself as she started her babies up the next morning. Slipping on her lab coat, she decided to put on the music that she had promised Ziva she would listen to. She was on a metal detox. Well, for now. She was only trying this for a day or two. Sighing, she clicked on a song that she hadn't heard of before, though she had certainly heard of the artist.

"Why on Earth am I listening to this?" Abby mumbled. But she left it on. "Gibbs, I know what you're thinking."

The invisible man stepped off the elevator and into her lab. "What am I thinking, Abbs?"

"That this music is terrible. But I promised Ziva I would try this. It doesn't do it for me though..." She trailed off. The song had reached its chorus.

"Yea there's two more lonely people, in the world tonight, baby you and I, And there's two more lonely people, who gave up the fight, yea I'm on a ride, Well, you know my heart is achin' and you don't have to break it, if love don't change your mind, Yea, there's two more lonely people, tonight..."

"Does that, or does that not sound familiar?" She asked Gibbs. He raised his eyebrows, kissed her forehead and whispered, "Let them work it out." He walked out back into the elevator.

Maybe Gibbs would let them work it out, but it had been years! Abby decided she couldn't take it any longer. They gave up the fight, but she wouldn't.

"Well, we got somethin' special, that should be enough, Nothing unpredictable when it comes to love, Maybe, lately, baby, we could feel a little love, And if you would walk away tonight"

That's it. No more. Abigail Sciuto was on a mission. All she needed was a plan to show them that they had something special.

"There'll be two more lonely people, who gave up the fight, Yea there's two more lonely people, in the world tonight"

That's it. Maybe there was two more loney people tonight, but she would guarantee it that there won't be tomorrow. Operation Tony and Ziva had commenced.


	4. Forever Faithfully

**Hey! Last chapter. This one's a bit longer, so enjoy! Song: Faithfully by Glee (cover)**

**Thank you so much for reading my first story! It means heaps to me! 3 Alanna**

_

* * *

_

Tony

Tony sat at his desk in the bullpen, snatching glances at Ziva whenever possible. The chorus was still running in his head. "I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing, Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in, cos I got time while she got freedom, cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even". Why don't hearts break evenly? Why do they have to break at all? All he wanted was to fold her up in his arms and never let her go. Why was this too much? He could almost feel his heart bleeding on the computer in front of him. He felt like breaking down. But he was at work. "I must hold it together." He told himself sternly.

"Tony, is everything alright? You look upset..." The beautiful harmonious Israeli voice sung out, concerned.

"No. I want to hold you. I want to love you. But you don't love me... I'm in love with you."

The truth rang out clearly. In his head. "Oh, crap, she's still waiting for my answer" he thought.

"No, no. I'm fine Ziva. No need to worry." He could only conclude that she didn't realise the statement could be farther from the truth as she accepted the answer.

_Ziva_

Ziva knew he lied. Simple, easy. She could never miss it. She knew him too well. The song from the morning's run still wormed its way into her head."So much for my happy ending, all this time you were pretending, you were everything, everything that I wanted, we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it" Once again, he was pretending.

"Ziva?" McGee's voice broke through her reverie.

"Yes?" She snapped her head up in attention.

"Dead body in St Mary's River State Park. Are you alright?"

"YES. I'm fine McGee. No need to worry" She said, using the generic term Tony had only minutes earlier. McGee smiled as he followed Ziva out. He had noticed. Those two were so in sync it was scary.

That night all three agents were quietly finished the paperwork with the state park case. Open and shut. Just paperwork left.

Abby hummed to herself as she left the lab, and got into the elevator with the plain unmarked CD. "And there's two more lonely people in the world tonight." Not for long, not for long. She left the elevator, and walked to McGee, giving him a huge hug, slipping him the CD. "Just as we planned, ok?" she whispered. He nodded.

She walked to the centre between the four desks and started humming. The signal. McGee pressed play. "Oh, what a great idea! I LOVE this song!" Abby squealed dramatically. She grabbed Ziva's arm, and pulled her up to dance.

"Highway run into the midnight sun , Wheels go round and round , You're on my mind , Restless hearts sleep alone tonight , Sending all my love along the wire"

"I have to admit, I like this song!" Ziva admitted, moving to the slow song. Abby laughed in delight. "Come on DiNozzo!"

"No, no. Thanks Abbs, I'm right." Abby hauled him up anyway. "OK." He groaned.

"You stand by me; I'm forever yours, faithfully"

At this, Tony slowly reached for Ziva's hand, wanting to reassure her with words that he could no longer speak for fear of rejection, that he would always be there for her, faithfully.

"Circus life under the big top world, we all need the clowns to make us laugh."

Yes, Abby was sure she had done the right thing. They needed to smile, to laugh for a change. Slowly, she let go of their arms, asking McGee to dance. The pair shrugged, they all knew how Abby and McGee felt. In the spirit of things, they joined both hands and started to dance. Tony whirled Ziva around the room, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

As Tony brought her back to eye level, he could hold it no longer. He kissed her with everything he had. To his surprise, she passionately kissed him back. As they looked in each other's eyes, knowing that their fears were now gone, they both changed the songs they had related to. "My happy ending."

"Coz when a heart loves, it loves evenly."

Neither went t with the tune, but that was beside the point. They knew they had each other.

Abby had a change of her own. "And there's two less lonely people, in the world tonight." But as Tim slowly leant her backwards and kissed her, she thought, "Maybe there's four less."

Gibbs looked down on his "working" agents. A slow smile spread on his face. Though Abby hadn't done as he had asked, it had worked. "S'about time!" He mumbled, not wanting to disturb them.

The song played out it's finally lines: "Faithfully, I'm still yours, I'm forever yours, ever yours, faithfully "


End file.
